clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/8
This is the Current Sk8rbluscat Talk page. Please leave me a message. For the Archives: they are the pages listed below. Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 6 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 7. Signature Test! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 12:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:50, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I am guessing this will my normal signature! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanksgiving Signature --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Christmas --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:01, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Valentines Day --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Easter my birthday --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:04, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat Talk to me! 13:52, 27 November 2008 (UTC) was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ [[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|''Talk to me!!☻]] 16:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) band practace band practace, frosen my igloo, k? --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 14:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) band practace band practace, frosen my igloo, k? --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 14:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) club penguin crashed, gtg coz im doin some work round house to buy ds for club penguin ds lol --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 15:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me! 16:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Turkey They're not going to eat the turkey. That would be 'so' wrong. They're sitting at the table. It's just that the turkey ''expects to be eaten, and the penguin is kind of creeped out. Maybe I should put fish on their plates for clarification. I'll do that now. TurtleShroom Happy Turkey Day to you too. I am the official leader for The FOP.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Really? Lol.You really are into Windows Operating Systems like my bro?--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the award.--Yajeetz 05:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Flystar's talking station Hey, check out my cool sig! Do you like it? You can copy it if you like.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 21:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Nothing much, just waiting for Dancing Penguin to send back a request on my talk to meet on CP--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! THERE IS AN EVIL USER CALLED DIZZY144!! THEY GOING TO START A CRISIS!! AAAHH!!...--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, me too! I thought there was going to be a Crisis III until, BAM! On the recent changes page, there was block log on it! And that was you blocking them. That was totally close! But no Crisis III...yet!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:26, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I was just saying "No Crisis III...yet!" for an explaination, not for me to start it. What did you unblock Dizzy for! Are you trying to start Crisis III!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:29, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Oh! I thought you were being taken over by Dizzy! But you were just unblocking to change the block time!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, that's one evil user banned. Maybe we should str00delize their page, put them on the wall of shame, publicly banish them. I will do the honors of publicly banishing them, ok!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Are you calling me one or Dizzy?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Put them on the Public Banishment page as well. They are a pile of shaving cream like Walrus! Oh ok! Can I tell TurtleShroom that a user is trying to star Crisis III? Then I will get in trouble, won't I? P.S. Sorry to bother you so much. I saw! Now you can put them on the Public Banishment page, I think. Do you see any sign of Crisis III now? I don't! Except that, and if any evil user bypasses their block and starts it. I have a few guesses on your password, but I won't EVER go on any account but mine! Did you just say i'm Dizzy? Because i'm not Dizzy! Only kidding, I am Dizzy! Mwuhahahahaha! Just KIDDING! I'm not Dizzy and I never will be! Roflol! What if Dizzy bypasses their ban and starts CRISIS III! The episode where Plankton makes a band and tries to steal the formula? Hilarious! You mean Sun Bleached, right? It's on in 3 hours to me. Yes. I'm Pacific Time. What time is it to you. It's 2:26 to me! Can you tell me how to upload pictures? Do you have to have the picture you want to upload on your computer? I know that, but I don't have any pictures of Club Penguin things. Is the PrintScreen button to print things? Because I don't have a printer. Want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Go here to vote! Nothing much at about 6:00 AM. I said ABOUT 6:00 AM! WOW! I got up at about 5:30 AM! And my father is still asleep! The episode "The Card"? Bored of what? Club Penguin, The wiki, or SpongeBob That's ok! I get bored of it sometimes too! But it's so HILARIOUS!! Especialy the earlier episodes. Did you watch the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie last night? Did you mean call on Club Penguin like call on the phone? Yes! You said it yesterday while we were with Mrperson! You said mysteriously "call". And I was thinking "you mean call, like on the phone?"! Do you remember now?! I mean on Club Penguin, not on the wiki! What kind of call were you talking about? Really? Why I was gone is because I was playing Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga for Wii. I play that and Club Penguin pretty much every day. Yes! Lego Star Wars for Wii. Check out The Buzz for something weird. Dizzy Cool! Spongebobrocks is giving you a secret word too? I got 1500 coins and a yearbook item from that secret word! What do you think about archiving my user talk? Your real name, or your wiki name? I bet you won't tell me if it's your real name or not, but I know it is your real name. Change what? The Top Users or your password? Can you change the Top Users so that i'm above Beaky and Pingu? No, not that! Because i've past Beaky and Pingu on the list, not cheating. Try the edit count template on the sandbox to compare Pingu's, Beaky's, and my edits, and see that i'm not cheating! Seriously! I think you should try those edit count templates on the sandbo... nvm, i'll do it to show you. I know I do! And i'm catching up to Robbsi... That's so cool! I can't wait until I catch up to you! Wanna know a secret of editing really fast. I used it to go past Beaky and Pingu No! It doesn't count as an edit when I do that. All you have to do is go to the sandbox page, make a new section, put a bunch of dashes on it, delete them one by one and save every time you delete one. That's my secret! Good secret, huh? I don't expect you to do my secret until your hand comes off! (just an expression) Hey! What's up! Guess who's back? Agentgenius! But he goes under the account "AgentGenius" Waz up dude! Do you think I should archive my talk page? It's ok if you didn't vote for me as sysop. I know, it might be too early, as I said! But I just wanted to help the wiki SO MUCH!! Like block users that are being bad, such as Dizzy. But I already have SOME power; rollbacking! Now all you have to do is beat TurtleShroom and your on the top! Congratulations on beating TurtleShroom! When you get 3000 edits, you get the fabled Diamond Award!!!! That's amazing! Maybe! I hope beating Robbsi will help me become sysop, because I already beat Robbsi. Next one on the list is Freeloh... CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! YOU CAN NOW PUT THE DIAMOND AWARD ON YOUR PAGE!!!! Well, if I didn't tell you my editing secret, you wouldn't have made 3000 edits today, so I give a pat on the back to you AND I. Hey, what's up! Whoa! I was on the Pleo Wiki, and a message appeared that said "You have new messages on the Club Penguin Wiki"! Do other wikis do that too? Hey dude! Are you there? Hey man, check out my cool sig:[[User:Flystar55555|The Sensei]] Talk . Do you think I deserve to be on the Wall Of Fame? Just asking. I can't wait for Christmas either! I want the DS just for Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force! Nevermind. It's full. How about Snow Shoe? No, I mean Ice Breaker is full. Go on Snow Shoe. Thanks for putting me on the Wall of Fame! Do you think I deserve to be a sysop? Then if you think so, change your vote from against to for. If you don't think so, just leave it. Hey, wassup buddy! I just met Barkjon on CP! I know your kidding. I seriously have about 6,000 coins! I spent only about 20 minutes earning it all! Guess which game I got all those coins from? Ding Ding Ding! Cart Surfer! DO YOU WANNA GET ON CP? be my buddy! my name will be 07sandy. i am a member and and is a utimate safe chat penguin. talk in safe chat. --Spongebobrocks09 16:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) CHECK THIS OUT Can you join my school 4 fun page? type in spongebobrocks09/school 4 fun. tell other users too. --Spongebobrocks09 18:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Can you direct me to the Club Penguin Wiki shoutbox? Thanks. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) as you requested heres teh rockers pic shrunk --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Do you play Webkinz? If so, go to the Webkinz Fanon Wiki! Webmaster is currently Icmer In Nyc. --User:Icmer In Nyc Music vid Hey sk8er, I made Dance dance to the life of the party, our song, with DJ3K, nice idea eh? Anywho, we need a vid, so il tell ya tommo when to film but for now you can look at the The songs page for the song, byee --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE: WALL O' SHAME Dude, dizzy is on the wall of shame plus when did she threaten Turtledude? (my nickname for Turtleshroom, he's fine with it) Also, Turtledude sent me a talk page message a couple of days ago that said Agentgenius might soon start crisises on CP fanon wiki. --Spongebobrocks09 14:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I still don't see it. i checked her talk page. all i saw was blocking comments from you, mrperson777, and youza. --Spongebobrocks09 15:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) two jobs? Hey, im happy that you are now a photografer but can you handle two jobs? --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 16:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) lol, ur right, easy lol P.S: Do you wanna meet on cp at my igloo on snow fort --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 16:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) answer sand RE: ANSWER ok, i'm tired of looking. SAYS. DUDE, I'M a little tired of looking plus i'm on another wkik, CP fanon wiki. also, please help my football penguin story! post on my talk page too! --Spongebobrocks09 18:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) FINE it's directions. then help football penguin!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 18:37, 29 November 2008 (UTC) um um must be a error. i am not ticking you off --Spongebobrocks09 18:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Signature test --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Like this???? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Boring! Boring! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Why did you create a 2nd user? --Spongebobrocks09 18:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) CAN U HELP ME? Can you tell me how to make my signature styleish? like your red and blue cursive one. also, tell me how to put words in your signature (like metalmanager's pepperwheel) --Spongebobrocks09 18:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) (all i have now) reaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll quickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk???? --Spongebobrocks09 18:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Telling me is editing. who has the first, turtleshroom? --Spongebobrocks09 18:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Man, i'd like to be 3rd. how do you know how many edits you've edited? --Spongebobrocks09 18:31, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Sandbox Oh my, what's with all the edits on the sandbox? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, and why do you want to have the most amount of edits, dude? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:31, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Lol. You're getting closer to number 1... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 19:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... It worked. how do i memorize it for everywhere? --Spongebobrocks09 19:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) CAN U JOIN? Can you join my total drama island club? type in spongebobrocks09/ TDI club. i don't want to change my signature. ANSWER try tall. --Spongebobrocks09 20:20, 30 November 2008 (UTC) (sigh) trees. :O Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, that's the wrong way. Sure, 3,000 looks nice but the edits on the sandbox meant nothing for the wiki. I hope that helps you with the bureacracy request (you deserve it!) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Promote users Oh, ok. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I already promoted Flystar55555 and Arre320, but I'm kinda afraid to use that tool because I don't know if the webmasters will think I'm a "power-abuser" Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Edits 3000 edits?! Nice! I wish I had a lot, but I seems like there's not much to be done. Oh well. I'll keep trying.-- Barkjon 22:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ya me too! But sometimes I can't find anything to do...-- Barkjon 22:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) MY AWARD!!!!!!!!! Thx for the award Sk8rbluscat, a guy like u deserves this!!! I know its simple but i don't give these out to everybody.--▌▌▌Adeliefred ▌▌▌ 22:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Meet on CP Okay. I'll be there in a second --Šằммȳṩǩ 23:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Okay.... I decided to quit again 'cause I'm not active no more 'cause: CP is not working again, more non-member and member conflict and my brother is always using my laptop - [[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 00:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) AgentGenius is "Unstoppable"? He returned in absolute apology! All should be well! TurtleShroom hey Hey Skater -- 14:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) umm.. i can't i don't have my book right now... but if you like star wars, please join my new club. you can go through it on my user page.\ --Spongebobrocks09 18:44, 1 December 2008 (UTC) 2 late 4 what???? --Spongebobrocks09 19:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well, r u still joining my club???? --Spongebobrocks09 20:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Fashion Wars IDK Wat I'm doing but plz tell me your sense. Right now i have A winged viking helmet, yellow cape, and rubber boots. (Just a thought) BYE! ~The Party Dj ^_^ UPDATE! ^_^ ITS ME AGAIN! AT THE ICEBERG WERE HAVING A CONTEST! COME THIS FRIDAY!(December 5 2008) 1:00 pm Pacific time. Winner gets: I.D.K. Lol! Ill think of a prize when u get here! Server: Winter Land. If full then go to Christmas! Ill have 3 judges. Myself, and 2 others. There will be a runway.(or at least act like there's one) THX! ~The Party Dj(my penguin name) U like my sig? --בובות גרב411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:35, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Pretty cool, but wat does it mean? It says sockpuppets411 in Yiddish, I do believe, is the proper name. The 411 comes before the Sockpuppets part because the Hebrew langauage is read from right to left. I am a lefty, so its easy! No, I 'm not a member.--בובות גרב411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Check this out! I finally figured out... How to make an ANIMATED GIF IMAGE MYSELF! I'M SO AWESOME! I made one that looks like the Earth moving. I am going to make one on Saturn and Jupiter, my favorite Mythological gods, and my favorite planets! Mythology interests me. CHECK IT OUT! --''בובות גרב411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 01:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I figured the lyrics out. Its "The Grand Illusion" by Styx. By the way, I believe Styx is the fiery underworld (In other words, You know where) In Greek Mythology.-- בובות גרב411 Talk!Or else... 01:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Well, there is a difference. I like mythology, but I don't worship it. I know my difference from classic poems and stories and religion.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|''בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 22:51, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I'm on meds. I haven't taken them recently, which may be why I have a short temper. (crazy person pills)-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 01:42, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Ninja page I understand that the captions of the pictures on the Ninja page was do to excitment about Ninjas being real. I understand because I have done something similar before. However, it was corrected just as it needed to be. The captions are very un-encyclopedia-like and should be changed to something more professional like: Sensei, master of the Ninjas Sensei's playercard Can you please change or give me a reason why not. Please reply.--Fix-it 00:59, 5 December 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscatTalk to me! 01:53, 5 December 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat 01:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat 01:58, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Do you mean you are unable to read it like read, or your computer just see's ????? Tell me soon.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 02:05, 5 December 2008 (UTC) DANG IT! I just read the 20078 awards. I came up with it, and didn't get recognized of any type! Crap! That sucks!-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 02:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Dude, look at recent changes. I can';t believe this! I made the program! Look at TS's talk page! I created it! No award of 2008 bests?-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 02:12, 5 December 2008 (UTC) No, you dim-brain! This: Club Penguin Wiki:2008 Awards! Goodness! You are the best sysop o' 2008. I didn't even get credited, and I am the one who came up with the idea!-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 02:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Soory for the insult. I fixed up the situation.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 02:21, 5 December 2008 (UTC) [[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) What's up? I dunno. I think Crisis III might start because of this. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 15:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I'm going to remove that award. For the good of this wiki. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 15:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Sure lets meet!! Ok!! I will be on Klondlike at the Berg. My penguin is Spider880. I'm on Kosickuo (I think I spelled that wrong but whatever) at the berg. Sure Satisfied?--]Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I kixed it again. Why didn't you like the hebrew sig? Was it making my words backwords? Or can you just not read hebrew?-- image:MOVING MOON!.gifŠŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:41, 7 December 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:11, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Spider880 Cool Penguin Award Congrats Sk8rbluscat! You have earned the Spider880 Cool Penguin Award! Why did you delete it?? Why did you delete the page?? They are still characters! Aunt Arctic even interviewed them!! Chrismukah Party I changed it to 4:00 PST, because when I wrote 7:00 I was mistaken because I thought that the more east you go, the time goes down by an hour. I was mistaken. --Šằммȳṩǩ 21:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and you deserve my award!! Flystar's Talking Section II There you go! Yeah, it would. Yes, I do. I know. I don't click on that, so I know if it's a trick or not. The, the the the, WALRUS IS BACK!!!! Oh that's not all! He has Herman Munster, Walruswalrus, and an IP that I can't remember. Oh, and also Ha with numbers I coudn't remember. He cleared your talk! Do it. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Do it!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|The Sensei]] Talk 23:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I have finished undo-ing most of the edits, apparently half of them slipped right under our noses!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Finally I could edit!!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|''The Sensei]] Talk 00:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I deleted the message. I will NEVER EVER say a bad word again! You mean a secret code from a book or toy or something? Or a code for bad words? Sorry, I don't have a toy or book. Sorry man! It's Spongebobrocks09, not me. He gave me a word from the book. I am SO very sorry I got Bluscat banned. --Ncr1997 01:50, 9 December 2008 (UTC) (accidents) In the lines of my good friend Eulalia, "I'm not dumb." Don't try to pull that off.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I'm such an idiot. I blocked myself again. I read the message on TurtleShroom's talk page. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC)